


EQUINOX

by LynxusNaturae



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Finley must be protected at ALL COSTS, How Do I Tag, It’s a wild ride lemme tell ya, Major Original Character(s), Not ship driven, Post-Canon, Rating for occasional swearing violence n death, Revised Version, Slow Burn, but it’s there - Freeform, journey fic, lonashipping, sorta canon compliant, theres a twist I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxusNaturae/pseuds/LynxusNaturae
Summary: How far would you go to be a Pokémon Master?Finley is willing to risk it all. His family, friends and life are in Kalos.... and he's just stowed away on a ship to Alola, not sure if he will ever return.But when the young runaway stumbles across two of the region's strongest trainers in the depths of a storm, he might just find the opportunity he has been seeking.Adventure, danger and hidden enemies lurk beneath the dark oceans before him; is proving yourself really worth the sacrifice?





	EQUINOX

The air was thick and hot. Luna, in a desperate attempt to get cool, had gone to sit by the cliffs on Melemele overlooking the twinkling Alolan ocean. As the last strands of sunlight faded, it looked like a scene straight off a postcard; so near to perfection that you'd already booked your plane to see the brilliant landscape for yourself. Her mother had fallen into this trap and almost five years on, she was still smitten with the cluster of islands, her life in Kanto firmly behind her.

_"It's a place full of new beginnings. We can forget as much as we want to and just relax for once. You can go on a journey and Meowth and I can sit and enjoy the sun in our old age. Doesn't that sound perfect, Luna?"_

She shook her head in disagreement to her mother's words whispering in her ears like the waves below. If this was the perfect paradise, why didn't she want to be here?

"You... alright there?" A vaguely familiar voice broke through the echoes in her head, making her snap her head around more violently than intended. But the man in front of her didn't flinch, and his emerald gaze never wavered. "I'm guessing you don't recognise me?"

Luna shrugged, her brain unable to process who he was when there wasn't much light to distinguish his features. Shifting his shoulders in a silent response, he clicked the button on a pokéball she hadn't even noticed he was holding.

It was a Silvally.

The moon caught the figure in front of her, surrounding him with ghostly white light. Now she could see him perfectly.

Four years ago he had been a little taller than her, but that was to be expected. Now she doubted she'd even get past his elbow. The sharpness and intelligence in his gaze was something he shared with both his mother and sister, but his also carried something hidden and mysterious. The easily recognisable fringe had shrunk into near non-existence, with only a few strands draping across his pale forehead.

"Gladion. It's been a while."

He didn't smile, but let out a small huff of amusement as he came to stand by her side. The beast at his who had joined them - Empress, that was her name - trotted loyally after him, tongue lolling lazily as she realised how warm it was outside.

"Still champion, I assume?" He asked, sounding somewhat awkward - they hadn't exchanged more than a few words since the League a few years back, and the man seemed very aware of that fact.

"Just about," she replied, letting out a small laugh that grew stronger as she saw a slight smile playing at his lips, "You're still at Aether, right?"

"Mhmm. I'm taking a couple of weeks off, though. Wicke thinks I'm working too hard." He rolled his eyes, clearly disagreeing with the woman's verdict. "I wanted to be here to greet Lillie when she comes back on Friday, too."

"I can't wait to see her again." Luna sighed. She hadn't seen her best friend in a long time; Gladion's younger sister had been away in Kanto caring for her mother since the raven-haired girl had become champion. With Lusamine's passing, Lillie could finally come home.

"Let's hope you haven't forgotten what she looks like as well." Gladion remarked tauntingly before turning to walk away.

"Hey, do you want to meet up sometime?" Luna suggested abruptly, hoping that it didn't seem like she was being overly clingy considering she'd not even recognised him a few minutes ago, "We could maybe have a battle or something - for old time's sake."

He turned back. "If you want. I'm free tomorrow morning; is nine' okay?"

That was pretty early for her, but she just nodded for convenience. "At the docks?"

"Sounds good-" Gladion cut himself off to whistle at his Pokémon, and a heartbeat later Empress cantered past him, dissolving into the heat-haze shrouding the land around them, "but I get the feeling it won't be long before the storm comes, though. There's something... off."

There seemed to be a deeper meaning in such a simple statement - it was as if they weren't talking about the weather at all. She watched the trainer disperse into the rippling haze after his Pokémon, unable to shake off the feeling that not everything in Alola was as perfect as everyone insisted.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been telling myself to get this darn fic on here for over a year and we’re finally doing it, lads.
> 
> So welcome readers, new and old, to the ‘definitive edition’ of Equinox, edited and revised in the hope that it makes sense this time. In summary, this is a convoluted Lona fic I started about 2 years ago that evolved into an even more chaotic journey fic that has... very little to do with said ship at all oops
> 
> If you’re a new reader - hello, by the way - you probably won’t have to wait too long for updates? Gonna try to stick to once every fortnight so I can edit old chapters from Wattpad but still work on new content. 
> 
> We’re here for a long time (40 chapters..ish?) and probably not a good time given this foreshadowing, but sit back, relax and - hopefully - enjoy my beloved mess of a fic.
> 
> ~Lynx


End file.
